The Roadtrip
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Rachel's piece'o'crap could only get them so far before they had to walk out into the night.
1. Chapter 1

"Can somebody remind me why we're doing this again?" Rachel whispered as she, Brittany, Quinn and Santana starred down possibly the biggest road Rachel had ever seen.

"Why? Because your piece of shitty, junk filled, absolute bollocks car broke!" Santana growled back.

"Hey! It was a gift from my dad's. I didn't know it wasn't going to make it! It got us all the way here though didn't it?"

"It's no good getting us here if it can't get us back though is it Berry?" Rachel and Santana could, and probably would have gotten into a shouting match right here in the middle of god knows where if it hadn't been for Quinn who stepped between the girls.

"Santana stop! This wasn't Rachel's fault, plus you were the one driving." Quinn could see Santana was about to interput her and continue her search for a fight so she carried on speaking before Santana had the chance "Look, It's getting pretty dark now and I don't much like the idea of walking down…well there" she said while pointing down at the dimly light road. "So, maybe we could wait here for a couple of hours? Who knows, somebody might even come by and help and we'll figure the rest out when we get to it."

All the girls nodded in what seemed to be agreement and peace looked as though it had been restored before Rachel took one last dig.

"If blondie over there hadn't thrown all our phones out the bloody window in Denver maybe we could have called for help!" Rachel angrily pointed out. If looks could kill..Rachel would have just killed Brittany.

"Oh hell no! You do not bring her into it hobbit! She didn't do anything! If you're car wasn't such a piece of shit we wouldn't have had this problem in the first place!"

"Well you probably took a wrong turn anyway! That last sign said California was less than 10 miles away. Does this look anything like California to you? So much for this stupid roadtrip." This time it was Santana's blonde to step in and attempt to bring peace.

"No Rachel, it said less than 100 miles away. I know we were going fast because Santana was totally breaking the speed limits but even I saw that. Can we just get back in the car now?" She said sadly while turning to look at Santana "I'm getting cold."

"Yeah sure Britt-Britt, come on." And with a last look over her shoulder at Quinn and Rachel, she gave Rachel the finger and climbed into the back of the car with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lack of knowledge on roadtrips! I don't know the distance between Ohio to California, I don't know how long it would take, I don't know anything distance! (hence why i'm failing maths!) and i'm not American nor have I ever been there! So any..guidence towards correcting the timesdistance is welcomed:) and as always, review! suggest! hate! and look me up!**

**Tumblr: .**

**Twitter: PaiigeRichards**


	2. Chapter 2

The other 2 girls had joined Brittany and Santana at some point and now they were all uncomfortably squashed together along the back seat of Rachel's car. Quinn was first up, luckily for her she was safely at the top of the pile and climbed easily out of the car and began to stretch out the cramps in the muscles. They couldn't have been asleep for as long as they planned because it was still dark outside. Luckily Quinn looked up at just the right moment, then she saw it. She turned back to the car now sporting the other 3 girls and began to bang on the window.

"Hey! Guys! Get out here, I think I see a car! It's coming down this way."

The sound of a possible way out of this place was enough to wake Santana straight away, being at the bottom it was more difficult for her to get up. She threw Rachel off the top and began to gently shake Brittany. Rachel hit the floor with a thud, but quickly recovered and crawled out of her small 3 door car. Rachel and Quinn were now both frantically waving and jumping around trying to get the attention of the nearing car.

A few minuets later and the car seemed to be no closer to them when Brittany and Santana wriggled out into the darkness.

"Are you sure you want to be making so much of a fuss girls, they might see us." Santana asked.

"Well yeah Santana, that's kind of the point. My car isn't going to get us out of here anymore so we need an alternative."

"Berry there could be anyone in that car. You really wanna let them know there's 4 girls stranded helplessly in the middle of fuck knows where?"

"Oh…right. I guess I hadn't really thought of that." Rachel replied while looking apologetically down the road at the mysterious lights that were still no closer to the girls.

"Yeah, is it just me..or has their car stopped?" Quinn said worriedly, "Shouldn't they already have pulled up beside us and whisked us away by now?"

"I don't know! Is it such a bad thing if they have stopped anyway? Maybe their just…I don't know, answering their phone or something." Santana knew this wasn't the time to get worried, it's just some douchebag in a car right? Brittany was already worried at the thought of getting lost already, Santana sure to hell wasn't going to add to that fear.

"Or watching us." Quinn said coldly in a monotone voice. Quinn and Santana clearly weren't on the same page because when Santana turned to look at Brittany she could see her brain thinking of every possible horror movie and linking it to this situation. Stupid Quinn.

"Okay, everyone just calm down an- BERRY SHUT UP! You're not helping!" Santana yelled at Rachel who was now repeating 'oh god, we're all going to die' over and over. "See? The car is moving. Happy Quinn? Now just calm your asses down and it looks like I'm doing the talking then." Santana stated as a matter of fact as the headlights neared the 4 girls.


End file.
